1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspensible night-luminous decoration, particularly to one possible to change alternately different colored lights for shining a decorative body during nighttime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional suspensible decorations used for Christmas trees or the like generally have a decorative body connected with a string, and the string suspends the decoration. But conventional decorations do not have lights to be lit up during nighttime, so if they are to be shown brightly during nighttime, the decorations have the surface to be treated with fluorescent agent to let them produce dim light in one way, or a stringed small lights are arranged on the Christmas trees, intertwined with the suspensible decorations on the Christmas trees for letting the small colored lights flash. But the former can have only one single color for the fluorescent light, quite monotonous, and fluorescent agent may have negative influence for human health. The former can only produce flashing of the small colored lights, not giving so special visual impression, in addition to the lights small and of low heat-enduring, having short life span, and liable to get disorder.